Rope-jumping has been long recognized as an ideal form of exercise, both for athletic training and enjoyable diversion for children. Athletics in training find jumping rope an indispensable tool in developing strength and endurance in their legs, and for improving timing coordination and agility.
The conventional jump-rope may be at times somewhat inconvenient or awkward to use. A prime example of this is the case of a boxer wearing training gloves for bag-punching who wishes to alternate or to combine his punching practice with jumping rope--he must either take the time and trouble to remove his bag-punching gloves and to locate the jump-rope, or awkwardly try to grasp firmly the handles of the standard rope with his gloves on.
Another problem may be confronted by the athlete "working out" in low-temperature weather where his choice may be between cold-numbed hands and gloves which prevent a sure non-slip grip on the normal handles of a jump-rope. Still another difficulty may be encountered by the child learning to jump rope whose hands are deficient in size or strength to achieve full control over the customary rope handles.
This invention is directed toward overcoming the above mentioned inconveniences and difficulties, and provides a novel training exercise jump-rope device of broadened convenience and utility.